mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Aero Thunder Shot
} |-| JC2013= } |-| BlackSP= } }}The Aero Thunder Shot is a Mini 4WD REV car released by Tamiya on November 23, 2012. It is a variant of the legendary Thunder Shot Jr. Mini 4WD car. General info As with the Aero Avante, the Aero Thunder Shot featuring the modernized, more refined body design based on the original Thunder Shot. A pair of bargeboards were added on the front, and two air-ducts were made on the bodyshell. (one on the front nose and one on behind the canopy) Aero Thunder Shot The original Aero Thunder Shot has the white bodyshell, with blue and carbon mesh highlights with red trims on it. It was equipped with the white, large diameter 5-spoke lightweight narrow wheels paired with the black arched tires. Both the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black. Japan Cup 2013 Limited Edition The Japan Cup-themed variant has the metallic blue bodyshell, with the Japan-Cup-themed decals. It was equipped with the red, large diameter 5-spoke lightweight narrow wheels paired with the black arched tires that has the words 'TAMIYA J-CUP 2013' printed on the sides. It has the silver chassis frame and the orange A parts. Asia Challenge 2016 The Hong Kong-exclusive Asia Challenge 2016 variat has the red bodyshell, with the flame-like decals with black highlights and white trims. It was equipped with the red-plated, large diameter low-profile wheels paired with white low-profile tires. It has the white chassis frame and the red A parts. Black Special The Black Special has the same decal pattern as the original, but with the black body color and red, orange and pale stripes. It was equipped with the black, large diameter V spoke narrow wheels paired with red arched tires. It has the red, polycarbonate-mixed ABS chassis frame and the black A parts. Technical info Length: 155 mm Width: 97 mm Height: 44 mm (Except Asia Challenge 2016) Chassis: AR Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 (Normal), 4.2:1 (Japan Cup 2013/Black Special/Asia Challenge 2016) Gallery Boxarts AeroThunderShotBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Aero Thunder Shot. AeroThunderShotJC2013Boxart.jpg|Boxart of the Japan Cup 2013 variant. AeroThunderShotBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Black Special variant. Images AeroAvanteAeroThunderShot.png|Aero Thunder Shot and Aero Avante. AAvanteRedSPAeroTSJC2013AvanteMkIIICViolet.png|Aero Thunder Shot Japan Cup 2013, Avante Mk.III Nero Clear Violet Special and Aero Avante Red Special. Trivia * The Aero Thunder Shot was chosen to be the cover car for the 2012 season of Tamiya Autumn Cup. * The Black Special variant of Aero Thunder Shot, much like the Black Special variant of the Thunder Shot Mk.II before, has similar color schemes to the original's Black Special variant. See also * Thunder Shot Jr. * Thunder Shot Mk.II * Thunder Shot Open Top External links Tamiya Japan * Aero Thunder Shot on Tamiya official website * Aero Thunder Shot Japan Cup 2013 on Tamiya official website * Aero Thunder Shot Black Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Aero Thunder Shot on Tamiya America official website * Aero Thunder Shot Japan Cup 2013 on Tamiya America official website * Aero Thunder Shot Asia Challege 2016 on Tamiya America official website * Aero Thunder Shot Black Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD REV cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Cover cars for Autumn Cup